


Hometown Glory

by tekowrites



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Adele's song does to people, when on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hometown Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry.

It was father’s day, and after much festivities, food and gift handing, everyone finally retired to their room, winding the day down.

The staggering sense of sadness that haunted Billy all through their family dinner, grew darker as he set foot in his room.

It expanded in his chest, crawling with a sickening feeling around his heart. The staccato of his heartbeat thrumming with pain at each beat, and getting louder in his ears.

Billy moved towards the open window, looking at the haze of smoke marring the starlit sky, he grasped the ledge and jumped.

The crackle of magic underfoot kept him afloat, and the sadness, the grief pulling him forward. Billy could hardly breathe with that bubble of emotion lodged in his throat, threatening to spill out of him.

He got closer to the second window, shrouded in darkness save for the streams of moonlight shining in, and the glow of a device sitting on rumpled sheets.

Teddy’s huddled figure was barely visible, but the distress Billy felt was centered on the bed.

Billy’s feet padded lightly on the floor as he burst the bubble of magic, and landed safely inside.

There was nothing but immense pain emitting from the direction he chose to take, to walk through and grapple in until he got to Teddy.

Teddy whose face was covered with a forearm, save for quivering lips, and tear stained cheeks.

Billy’s heart ached at the sight, chest becoming too small to contain the pulse of the organ as it was crushed beneath the weight of what it was looking at.

He reached the bed, dipping the mattress slowly, waiting for his cue, for the permission to soothe. They bore pain as twins, and Billy’s fragile heart was losing the battle of not breaking.

Teddy lifted his forearm, and his wet lashes  and shining eyes met Billy’s mere seconds before Teddy let out a short whimper. Not meant for Billy to hear. An involuntary rip of pain forcing itself out of him.

One of the ear buds of his earphones fell out, and Billy extended fingers that aimed to soothe, towards it. The faint beats were pulsing through the surrounding air now.

“Can I?”

Teddy nodded, moving to his side, facing Billy as he picked up the ear bud, and lay in a similar position. They weren’t touching, and Billy treaded on precarious grounds, letting the music tell him the story.

Adele’s voice crooned an emotional rendition of _Hometown Glory_ , each word hitting a melodic stretch before its theme of remembrance, of people and connections and a history to ones’ origins spilled forth into meaning.

Teddy’s eyes searched Billy’s, for judgment, or help, scarcely mattered as Billy left a dry solitary kiss on one of Teddy’s eyelids.

Teddy opened his eyes and the volume of pain he was bottling came through his eyes, playing on an endless loop.

Billy threaded their fingers together, and then closing his eyes, settled down for the rest of the playlist. 


End file.
